1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the field of lifting mechanisms and more particularly to an apparatus that includes one or more lines that are connected to a spring-biased roller assembly and is especially useful for hanging items such as clothing and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general concept of a “retractable hanger” has been used for many years, mainly for indoor closet and vehicle applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,357 by Johnston describes a retractable garment hanger assembly (for an automobile) that pulls down via “lines” from its mount when it is urged to do so by a user or by hanging clothing upon a bar portion of the structure. When the downward force is removed, the “bar” then retracts into the mounting member.
However, the lines holding the bar on Johnston's invention are constantly urged upward due to a biasing spring. Thus, when the weight being hung upon the bar is removed, a sudden “snapping” action can occur, which potentially can result in a user being pinched or otherwise injured.
Spring-biased roller assemblies (similar to those used in common “roller blinds” for windows) have also been used to provide or hang shower curtains. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,559 discloses a retractable shower screen unit. The unit basically includes a roller blind of woven glass fiber material housed in an elongate extruded plastics material casing. Two freely rotatable water absorbent sponge rollers are also housed in the casing and the screen passes therebetween.
While the aforementioned inventions have provided suitable function for their intended purpose, none are believed to provide an apparatus that can hang a variety of articles and that does not “snap” to a retracted position unexpectedly. Therefore, in view of the above, it would be desirable to have a retractable hanging apparatus that is simple and durable, that can be used with a variety of lines, and that can be secured to a ceiling or housed out-of-sight in a sub-ceiling.